


Wild Blue Yonder

by Redrikki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: After the events of "The Brotherhood of the Broken Horn," Hera decides its high time for Ezra to learn to fly.





	Wild Blue Yonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement) in the [opisummerchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/opisummerchallenge) collection. 



> Written for two prompts: "Wild Blue Yonder" in the [OPI Summer Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/opisummerchallenge) and a tumblr prompt from [ wondersmithofastronautalis](http://wondersmithofastronautalis.tumblr.com).

Hera ran her hand along the damage to the top of the _Phantom_ ’s folded wings. The diagnostics hadn’t picked up on it, but she had felt the way it messed with the air currents when she flew. The underside of each wing was dented and scraped. It was almost like someone had tried to pull the _Phantom_ straight up instead of back while it was still slotted in the pocket. Hera knew she hadn’t done something that stupid ever, let alone since the last time she’d had a chance to inspect the little ship. That only left two options, and she was pretty sure the experienced pirate actually knew how to dock a ship. 

 _Ezra._ “Oh, that boy is going to be scrubbing exhaust ports until his fingers fall off.”

She seethed the whole flight back to the rendezvous. Every bump, every bit of turbulence, set her teeth on edge and hardened her resolve. Borrowing her shuttle without permission. Damaging it. Ezra thought he was overworked now? Wait until Hera got through with him.

He was sitting in the lounge when Hera got back to the _Ghost_ , playing dejarik with Zeb like he didn’t have a care in the world. “Ezra,” Hera barked. She didn't usually see herself as a particularly intimidating figure, so it was nice to see the way they both leapt to attention. “You want to explain to me what you did to the shuttle?”

“The shuttle?” The innocent look he gave her might have worked if she hadn’t met him. For someone who did so well undercover, he could never lie to her. Not successfully anyway. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. You?” He turned to Zeb, desperately seeking his help.

There was no helped coming from that quarter. Zeb knew better to cross Hera when she was on a mission. “I’ll just—” He gestured over his shoulder and then bolted for the hatch in the completely opposite direction.

Ezra’s shoulders slumped as his one possible ally deserted him. Then he rallied and pulled himself together. Hera just folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. “I’m waiting.”

“Okay, I may have banged it up a little when I was helping Visago the other day.” Ezra gulped as Hera narrowed her eyes. “Not much. Hardly even a smidge.” He held up his hand, his fingers less than an inch apart, to show just how insignificant the damage was.

Hera smiled. It was the sort of smile Kanan knew to back well away from, but either Ezra thought he could tough his way through this or he just didn’t know her that well. “Oh?” She said sweetly. “The other day? You mean when you abandoned your post, ditched your chores, and took the _Phantom_ , my ship, without permission?” 

She kept her voice level, but by now Ezra knew just how much trouble he was in. He flinched from the litany of his transgressions. “Yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “sorry. But at least I got the generators,” Ezra added with a hopeful smile.

His smile withered and died under her glare. Hera waited until he was practically quaking in his boots before she spoke again. “What even made  
you think you could fly in the first place?” 

“Kanan taught me.”

“Oh, did he?” Sounded like Ezra wasn’t the only one due for a good talking to.

Ezra nodded. “He walked me through the controls. In case of emergency. And it was an emergency.”

“Of course it was,” she drawled sarcastically. Hera rubbed her forehead. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to pull the panels, hammer out the dents, and fix the paint.”

“Right.” Ezra nodded enthusiastically and scrambled for the ladder.

“I wasn’t finished.”

Ezra’s shoulders slumped and he turned slowly, reluctantly around.

“Once you’re done, we’re adding a few more lessons to your schedule.” Hera paused for dramatic effect. “The next time you get behind a ship’s yoke, you’ll know what you’re doing.”

“Wait,” Ezra said, his brow wrinkled in confusion, “are you…offering to teach me to fly?” He brightened at the prospect. 

“Ordering, not offering,” she said sternly. Flying could be fun, but learning it was no game. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be as good as any pilot in the fleet.”

Ezra snapped to attention. “Yes, ma’am,” he said and whipped off a near-perfect salute. “I won’t let you down.” 

“I know you won’t,” Hera said with her first real smile of the conversation. “Now get going.” She gestured to the ladder with her chin. “I believe you have a ship to fix.”


End file.
